A new Jedi Hero
by choltsclaw
Summary: Far away on a unknown planet a future hero was born on a planet that is no longer unknown. or safe. This hero is born after the battle of endor Disclaimer: Lucasfilms/Lucasarts own Star wars and I recieve no money and never will.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A beginning of a hero**_

In a planet in Unknown regions, a planet known as Csilla, a planet home to the chiss in their underground burrows, a human child was born with the name Mahio. But when then showed him the outside ice, He pointed at the sky and made many noises.

His parents looked up to see a massive Imperial army coming with thousands of TIE fighters coming to the surface, But with the coldness more and more TIE fighters were freezing and falling to the ice. Others did not fall kept slowed causing others to crashing into it sanding parts flying into the ground. A few TIE interceptors were sent in but the wind caused them to slam into each other sending debris flying. 1 piece in particular was flying strait towards Mahio's home. Mahio's mom threw him towards his dad as the wing penetrating her heart, killing her right then.

(Mahio's Mother's name was Mara. She was a native Chiss who built her home under the ice near the military base. She fell in love with the Human Jon and the one boy Mahio who was bluish white in skin color, brown-black hair with brown-red eyes).

The empire may have lost the day, but that does not mean Chiss were happy. They lost many lives not all are military some are innocent. But they discovered a human Force-Sensitive in their mist.

_**Chapter end**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What's your name kid?" Richard questioned

"Mac, All right let's do this!" Mac said

"Piplup, come out."

"Chimchar, get ready"

"Piplup, tackle then bubble!"

"Chimchar, dodge both attacks then use ember!"

"Piplup, no!"

"Chimchar finish with tackle!"

"Piplup is unable to batt-" Dale started to say. Piplup then got up and shut a strong amount of bubbles.

"Piplup used bubblebeam? Richard and Mac whispered to themselves. "Chimchar try to use flamethrower!"

Chimchar shot a big amount of flames strait at Piplup.

"Piplup counter try to counter with hydro cannon!"

Piplup shot cannons of water at chimchar

"Chimchar try hyper beam"

Chimchar shot a powerful beam of red and white power.

BOOM! The lab imploded right then. With the combined force of hydro cannon and hyper beam the power and the lack of space, the room cold not contain the power so the power cause the space to expand with an implosion. Both trainers were forced to the outside to finish. Both Pokémon lost the memory of all the power full moves except the basic ones.

"Let's finish this. Mac said with determination.

"You got it. Piplup, use tackle!"

"Chimchar, dodge then use scratch"

Before chimchar could attack, both Pokémon collapsed on the ground causing it to be a draw.

With the combination of the explosion and powerful moves draining their power both Pokémon's health was critical. Mac and Richard were weak as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Battle for a passage**_

On the way to Yavin IV, The chiss transport was intercepted by to star destroyers ready for combat. The transport had to go out of hyperspace because of an ion beam between the two Star destroyers. When it got out of hyperspace the transport switched to attack mode. The attack mode had two wings that bent down with turrets sticking out the tips. On the top half of the ship were two turrets that could retract when not in attack mode. The ship turned from its normal black color to a solid grey color. Then transport attacked the attack cruisers at the weak spot on the command bridges. Once he was done with the two cruisers two more came up from behind and fired as soon as they got out of hyperspace.

The chiss circled around dodging every blast in the way of the ship and blasted both command bridges clearing the path and allowing him to finish his hyperspace journey.

When he made it to the red gas planet Yavin he circled around and found the small moon Yavin IV. He entered the atmosphere and landed on the landing platform outside the Jedi academy.

Luke greeted the chiss Jedi master and handed him Mahio and the chiss master left into the ship. Luke then took him over to the main room and set him in the nursery, where all too young force sensitive children are kept until the right age.


End file.
